Extreme Lengths
by Jenneke88
Summary: Sequel to Eye candy. Sakura said she loves Kakashi, but Kakashi said nothing back. To what lengths will Sakura go to get him to say those precious words? KakaSaku Rated M for a reason! Read Eye candy first! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Eye candy.**** Thank you everyone that reviewed, added it to their favourites. **

**Don't forget to read Eye candy first, if haven't read it**** yet!**

**Previously:**

**The door opened and Kakashi looked up. He'd been so caught up in his reading that he'd forgotten all about the time. As soon as he saw who walked through the door Kakashi put the book down and a small sigh in relief escaped his lips. It had just been a girls night out, nothing more. "Sakura."**

**Sakura turned around and then quickly took off those abominations that some people called shoes. "Kakashi," Sakura said breathlessly. "I love you."**

Chapter 1: The beauty of youth

"I love you," Sakura said.

Kakashi looked up from his book, taking in the flustered form of his wife. She was fidgeting with her dress. It didn't take a genius to figure out what exactly she wanted to hear. Saying "I love you" was something big for Kakashi. It was a combination of words he had never used before. Love was abstract, irrational and fleeting like time itself.

Kakashi always was a man of few words. So, instead of saying "I love you" to Sakura he decided to show her. He looked at her, his eyes soft and a smile on his face. Even though Kakashi didn't really believe in love, hearing Sakura speak those words made his heart flutter pleasantly. He could listen to her speak those words for hours.

Sakura watched the obvious changes in Kakashi's features after she had spoken those words. Besides the surprised look he had at first she now saw something else. A look that said more then a thousand words. That look told her all she needed to know. It was the kind of look that made her knees go weak and just want to hold onto something and never let go. The look was deep and meaningful and when Kakashi got close, embracing her, she knew it was mutual.

No, Kakashi never spoke those words. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but not once did Kakashi say it. The reason lay with his past. His past, the past in which he had lost so many people, that saying "I love you" would condemn them to death. Never again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Ino escorted Sakura to the top of mount Hokage. She would make sure that Sakura kept her end of the deal. That being that she had to shout at the top of her lungs that she loved Kakashi. Now, that seemed so very easy, because it was in fact the truth.

After screaming loudly to the entire village that she loved Kakashi, Sakura turned around. "Happy?"

"Very much so," Ino said with a smirk plastered on her face. "I was once again right."

"I know Ino-Pig you keep reminding me," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Okay so now that this is over," Ino said. "We need to get ready."

"Ready?" Sakura asked confused. "For what?"

"Tonight's charity event," Ino said. "They're auctioning of jonin to highest bidder to raise funds for the new hospital wing." Ino gave Sakura a flat stare. "Don't tell me you forgot. They're selling Kakashi too."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "He's mine," she growled. "So hands off Pig!"

Ino smirked. "You'll have to outbid me."

'I'm not giving him to you,' Sakura thought. "They already laid out the rules. Anything sexual is not permitted and it only lasts till midnight."

Ino's lips formed a pout. "I guess that means no seeing what's underneath the mask then?"

Sakura nodded. "Like I said," she said. "He's mine."

"He's probably butt ugly anyways," Ino said teasingly. "Come on let's get ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had passed since Jiraiya had offered Tsunade a new, bigger challenge then ever before. Sure winning the first bet had been easy. She just tricked them into marrying each other. Letting them think that it was for a mission had been a stroke of brilliance. However, this new bet, should she accept it, would be very hard to win. It was very likely that Sakura would file for a divorce any day now. Tsunade had told to give it a try, but it was a given fact that Kakashi Hatake could be a very annoying man. Their personalities just didn't match.

Tsunade was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. The door opened and a brightly smiling Sakura stepped inside. She didn't greet her shishou. Instead she walked around the desk and hugged Tsunade tightly. "Thank you Tsunade-shishou," she whispered. "I'm so happy."

This had come as a pleasant surprise. A few weeks ago she had been in a murderous rage about being married and now she claimed to be happy. "So you won't be filing for a divorce then?"

Sakura shook her head, smile still in place. "You were right," she said softly. "I do like being married to Kakashi."

"You are aware what this means, right?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded. "Everything I own is now also his and vice versa," Sakura answered.

"Well I hope all your dreams will come true," Tsunade answered pleasantly.

Sakura blushed. "I used to have a lot of dreams I wanted to make come true," she said softly. "But I'm just not sure how Kakashi feels about some of them."

"Well then you should go and talk to the man," Tsunade said. "It's the only way to find out."

"I will," Sakura said. "I just need a little time. And then there's tonight's fundraiser."

"Have fun," Tsunade said with a wink.

This was most convenient for Tsunade. Amongst Sakura's dreams was also the desire to have children. The real question was, did Sakura deem herself ready to become a parent?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I not auctioned off?" Jiraiya asked Genma.

"Because no sane woman would make an offer on you," Genma answered. "Besides, I'm not being sold either."

"But you're not being sold for obvious reasons…"

"Yeah I'm the one making sure the jonin are sold to the highest bidders," Genma interrupted. "And my participation wouldn't be fair on the others. After all every woman would save their money to bid on me…"

"Every woman except one maybe," Shizune said.

Genma smirked. "When you've had me you wouldn't want anything else."

Shizune broke into a hysterical laughter. "As if…"

Genma cleared his throat. His gaze fixed on Shizune's eyes. "If I'm so undesirable then why are you constantly staring at my ass?"

Shizune turned a deep shade of red. "I have to go…"

"She likes me," Genma concluded. "So Jiraiya are you almost done with your latest book?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I had to do some extra research, but it's almost finished."

"I'm sure Kakashi will be thrilled."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, my rival," Gai said, crossing the street to catch up with Kakashi.

'I should've stayed in bed,' Kakashi thought. 'Nice and warm… and…'

"Tonight I prove that I am Konoha's fiercest beast of battle," Gai said. "Tonight I will…"

"I don't have time tonight," Kakashi interrupted. "The charity auction is being held tonight and I have to make sure that the right lady gets me."

For a moment the image of Anko flashed through Kakashi's mind, making him shiver in horror. Just thinking of what crazy woman would do if she were to buy him was terrifying him. Especially since most of the women wanted to strip him off his clothes, especially his mask. No, someone very special had to win this event. Someone who had already stolen a peak at his face, and a large slice of his heart. "I'm out of here."

Before Gai could say something Kakashi disappeared, leaving Gai all to himself. 'I have to aid Lee in his quest to conquer the heart of his beloved cherry blossom,' Gai thought. 'But how to do that?'

Gai stood there in the middle of the street thinking. How did one manage that Kakashi ended up in the right hands? Sure Lee had past the test for jonin a good while ago, so that meant that he was being sold too. 'Maybe if Kakashi were out of the picture…,' Gai thought. 'Maybe then Sakura would bid on Lee and see his youthfulness…'

A giggle escaped Gai's lips.

"If you giggle like that in the streets Gai-sensei," TenTen said. "People are going to think that you've gone mad."

Gai looked down at TenTen. "You're just the person I wanted to see," Gai said to his pupil, who swallowed in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi made his way to the tournament stadium. There was one person he had to see. One person who could make sure that things went his way. "Genma," Kakashi said as he waved at the senbon user. "Do you have a minute?"

Genma smiled at Kakashi. "Only if it's about tonight little fundraiser," he answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

"It is."

"You want me to make sure you end up with Sakura," Genma said, twirling the senbon between his teeth. "Right?"

"Yes."

"No can do," Genma said. "I have to sell you to the highest bidder."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kakashi said. "You never go by the rules why now?"

Genma kept smiling. "Does that mean you like Sakura?"

"It means that I have no desire to get paired up with a hysterical fan girl."

"Really?" Genma asked thoughtfully. "And what's in it for me?"

"I'll get that waitress at the bar to go on a date with you," Kakashi said.

"The one with the big boobs and long black hair?" Genma asked.

"That one," Kakashi confirmed.

"Deal," Genma said holding out his hand to shake on it. "But keep in mind if someone else offers a lot more money then Sakura then I can't do it. Tsunade will be furious."

"No problem," Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to do what?" Tenten asked, her face beat red. "No, I can't do that."

"Please it's for Lee," Gai begged. "He'll be devastated if Sakura doesn't bid on him."

"But buying Kakashi?" Tenten argued. "Can't you just transform into her and bid on Lee?"

Gai looked a little shocked. "That's an excellent back-up plan. Good thinking Tenten."

Tenten hung her head. 'How did I end up in this team?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shiranui," Tsunade called as she approached Genma. "I have an important assignment for you."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Genma said standing up straight.

"I want you to make sure that Hatake goes to Sakura," Tsunade said.

Genma smiled inwardly. "But that's against the rules," he said. "I have to give Kakashi to the highest bidder."

"Well I'm ordering you to give Kakashi to Sakura," Tsunade said.

"But people will know that it's fake."

"How about a date with Shizune?" Tsunade asked. "As compensation for your troubles."

"Deal," Genma said, smiling brightly. This was turning to be quite a promising day.

**That's it for the first chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. This one was just to lay a small foundation to the story. Let me know what you think. R&R**


	2. Insidious Schemes

**Sorry for the delay in updates on all my stories. Without further ado, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Insidious Schemes

Genma couldn't help, but smile that day. All these people rooting for Kakashi and Sakura was most inspiring. What was even more inspiring was that he'd be getting two dates out of this. One with that lovely waitress and the other with Shizune. Life was just perfect. Things were looking bright that day and not just for him. With the Hokage rooting for Kakashi and Sakura, keeping his end of the barging, the one he made with Kakashi, was going to be easy.

The daydream quickly came to an end when Genma heard someone call his name. A long sigh escaped his lips, before he turned around to see who wanted to talk to him now. The horror was only visible in his eyes for a brief moment, when he saw Gai standing behind him, the biggest puppy-dog eyes Genma had even seen a man make. It made his skin crawl.

"Genma," Gai said happily. "Just the man I wanted to see."

'Oh joy,' Genma thought, though even in his wildest dreams he didn't dare to guess what Gai could possibly want from him. "Hi Gai."

"I need your help," Gai said, his eyes starting to water with tears. "Lee needs you!"

"Really?" Genma asked. "And what could I possibly do for Lee?"

"It is a matter of the heart," Gai said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Get to the point," Genma said. "I still have plenty of work to do."

"You're in charge of the auction, right?" Gai asked.

"Right," Genma answered.

"Kakashi mustn't go to Sakura," Gai said.

Genma started twirling his senbon around in his mouth as he looked at Gai. It was no secret that Lee had a thing for Sakura. The boy openly chased after her. He'd probably do anything for her if she asked him to. Still, Genma felt like humoring Gai. "Why not?"

"Because she must go to Lee," Gai answered.

"That would solely depend on whether or not Sakura bids on Lee," Genma explained. "You see I can't sell Lee for nothing. That would be against the rules."

Gai looked like he had just seen Genma dance around the village naked. The thought hadn't even occurred to him that for Lee to go to Sakura, Sakura would indeed have to bid on Lee and she'd have to be the highest bidder.

"Not to mention," Genma pressed on. "I think that she and Kakashi make a cute couple."

"That's beside the point," Gai said. "We are talking about the beauty of youth here! Lee's youthfulness is at stake here.

"I'm sure that with your _guidance_ he'll remain youthful even if Sakura doesn't bid on him," Genma said. "But it is not against the rules for Sakura to buy two jounin… So maybe…"

"That's brilliant!" Gai shouted. "I'll just transform myself into Sakura and bid on Lee."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble cupid," Genma said. "But you're being auctioned off too. How do you plan on pulling that one off?"

"I'll find a way," Gai answered and slapped himself on his chest.

"Good luck with that," Genma said. "Let me know how it turns out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of Konoha knew that Genma Shiranui was a lecherous man. Kakashi knew it and most likely the waitress he had promised to Genma knew it too. So only a well thought of scheme could get this waitress to go out with him. Big question now would be: What would drive a beautiful woman to go out with Genma. He was popular with the ladies, but this particular one seemed immune to Genma's flirting. This would require a little bit of planning.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Kakashi said after forming the hand signs.

Two clones appeared and then transformed into two women. One transformed into a blonde, much like Naruto's sexy jutsu. The other transformed into a Hinata look-a-like. 'That should do the trick,' Kakashi thought as he watched his clones walk past the terrace of the bar in the waitress worked.

"Did you hear that rumor?" clone one asked clone two as they walked past the bar. The waitress was cleaning tables and stopped when she heard the word rumor. She looked up for a moment, before continuing with her work, but at a slower pace then before.

"What rumor?" Clone two asked.

"The one about that ninja," Clone one answered. "Genma Shiranui."

"Oh," Clone two said. "And what does rumor say about him?"

Clone one leaned closely towards clone two so that they could whisper. The waitress stopped cleaning the tables so maybe she too could listen in. "I hear that he's supposed to be great in bed, no awesome."

Clone two stepped back. "That's not a rumor," clone two said. "He's divine. God-like even."

"No way," Clone one said. "I don't believe that."

"You should give him a try," Clone two said and started to walk along.

"Maybe I will."

Kakashi stood back as his clones did the work for him. He could tell from the look on the waitress's face that she was thinking. Maybe she was thinking of giving Genma a try. Going I now would be stupid and give him away. 'I'll just wait a few hours before having a drink,' Kakashi thought as he turned and walked the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see her reflection in the mirror. She could swear that this dress was way too short, but Ino insisted that she tried it on. Now that she was actually wearing it, she had to admit that it looked fabulous on her. It was a simple dress, black, no straps, curve hugging, no ruffles, just really very short. Looking over her reflections Sakura had to nod approvingly, she looked amazing.

"Very you," Ino said as she looked over the result of hours of shopping.

"Do you think Kakashi will like it?" Sakura asked softly.

"He'll hate it," Ino said. "Then he'll take you to his bed and have your take it off. He'll watch and nod approvingly when you lie there naked and he'll…"

"Ino," Sakura squealed. "Will you keep your voice down. No one wants to hear what's on your perverted mind."

"Shikamaru," Ino answered. "I'm going to bid on him… Now where was I? … Oh yeah, he'll start to…"

"INO YOU UGLY PIG," Sakura shouted, before lowering the volume again. "Shut up. No one needs to know what Kakashi and I do."

"Ah so you admit that the dress won't stay on for long."

"I didn't say that," Sakura said quickly. "I just want to look nice."

"You look better then nice," Ino said. "I'm just messing a bit with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed quickly and the auction was less than an hour away. Action had to be taken now, before the auction. Kakashi buried his hands into his pockets as he made his way towards his usual bar. Under normal circumstances he'd never have a drink this early, but today was not normal. Today was a very important day. If he succeeded into getting the waitress to go out with Genma, his evening would not be ruined.

Kakashi casually wandered inside the bar and took his usual place. He didn't have to wait long before his target approached him and asked with a smile: "The usual?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered.

He watched the waitress go behind the bar, grabbing a porcelain cup and bottle of sake. She leaned over the bar a little when she sat his order down for him. "Say you're always here with that other ninja," she said. "The one with the senbon and his headband backwards."

"Genma?" Kakashi asked feigning ignorance.

"That's the one," the waitress confirmed. "Is he…Single?"

"At the moment," Kakashi answered while casually pouring himself some sake.

"Would he be interested in a girl like me?" the waitress asked a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Could you set us up," The waitress asked. "I want to have a date with that handsome man."

"Sure," Kakashi said while bringing the full cup to his masked lips. "I'll let him know that you want a date."

"Thanks," the waitress said and went about her business.

'Genma handsome? Yeah right, she only thinks that because she hasn't seen my face.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you later," Ino said, kissing Shikamaru.

"This auction is such a drag," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he walked towards Genma so he could get his number. "Don't forget to bid on me."

"I won't," Ino shouted back. "And if I do, I'll have found a better jounin to bid on."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Women are such a drag."

"I hear you bro," Genma said. "Oh that one has a nice ass."

"Never mind," Shikamaru muttered.

"Come on Forehead," Ino said dragging Sakura along. "Let's go find a good spot."

"Find a good spot?" Sakura asked. "I thought Choji was taking care of that."

"Oh right… I forgot about that."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to find Kakashi making his way through the crowd. "Kakashi?"

"Here," Kakashi said giving Sakura a small checkbook. "Please don't let Anko win."

"Hey Hatake," Anko yelled over the crowd. "Tonight your skinny ass in mine!"

Kakashi's one visible eye went wide as Anko started to whip the air. That woman was not normal! What came next made Kakashi feel sick. Anko licked her upper lip and blew a kiss in his direction. This was bad.

"Please," Kakashi begged. "I don't want to go to that woman. She frightens even me."

Sakura giggled and accepted the checkbook. "Don't worry," she said. "Your skinny ass belongs to me."

Gai looked around frantically in search of TenTen. He needed her. No, Lee needed her. At least, in the form of Sakura. However there was no sign of TenTen anywhere. Did she not understand how important this was? How important Lee's youthfulness was to the team, to Gai himself. Lee was his star-pupil. Lee could do anything Gai could. Someday Lee would surpass him and become Konoha's fearless beast of battle. But this future was now in the hands of TenTen. That same TenTen that was nowhere to be found.

"Hey cupid," Genma yelled at Gai. "The auction's about to begin. Get moving, will ya?"

TenTen wiped the sweat of her brow. 'Saved by Genma,' she thought as she looked around.

Hiding all day from Gai-sensei had worn her out. She knew that he would probably ask her to transform into Sakura and bid on Lee, but TenTen's eye was on another Jonin. A very handsome jonin, so bidding on Lee was out of the question. No her eyes were on Neji Hyuuga.

Unfortunately, TenTen would have to deal with some heavy competition. After all, Neji Hyuuga was one of the most mysterious men that Konoha's jonin ranks had to offer. Surely TenTen wouldn't be the only one bidding on him.

As the auction progressed, Gai got more and more inpatient. He still hadn't managed to find TenTen and his turn was coming up. If he didn't do anything quick his plan would be ruined.

"Our next item is," Genma called. "Gai!!!"

The room remained a little silent. "Come on people," Genma urged them. "Give this big fellow a warm welcome!"

A not so very enthusiastic applause could be heard from where Gai stood and he knew that it was his turn. Kakashi's turn hadn't been up and neither was Lee's, but that was both good and bad news. More bad news then good, since he still hadn't seen a trace of TenTen. This was going very wrong. With a feeling of despair, Gai walked up on stage to be sold to the highest bidder. This would be the end of Lee's youthfulness. He would never get over this.

"There he is," Genma announced happily. "And since this is such a special occasion I'm going to give all you lovely ladies out there a discount. How's about 10 ryo for this nice cuddly… uh… man?"

Tsunade stood way back, but even with the distance Genma could tell that she was furious. This was indeed an auction to raise money for the new hospital wing, but come on this is Gai! No sane woman would spend the night with him, hell an evening with this man would be too much.

"Throw in a date and we have ourselves a deal," a short woman with curly brown hair yelled.

"SOLD!!!" Genma yelled. "To the lovely lady on my left. Come fetch your prize!"

The woman withdrew a small notepad from her purse and scribbled something down. She blushed a little when she was done and walked up the stage to collect her prize. "I'm Miyuki," she whispered as she gave Genma the note. "Call me."

"I will," Genma said, collecting the ten ryo.

Genma stared after the woman as she left the stage. Damn he still had it! '3 dates already and the auction isn't even over,' Genma thought as he looked at the next _item_ on the list.

Gai stopped the woman who bought him from leading him outside. "I have a favor to ask," Gai said making puppy-dog eyes. "My student Lee, he's in love. Could you maybe bid on Kakashi Hatake as well?"

"That copy ninja fellow?" Miyuki asked. "Why?"

"So that Sakura can buy Lee," Gai answered.

"I guess."

Kakashi slouched on stage. His skin crawled when Anko blew him a kiss and made bold moves that looked like her riding him and slapping him on the ass. All hell would break loose if he went to her. There was no way he'd let her touch his ass, ever. Luckily he had a back-up plan and the back-up plan was waving shyly at him. Gosh she was just so cute.

"Since Kakashi is such a uhh….," Genma said. "Mysterious man. We'll start the bidding at 300 ryo."

"Geez thanks," Kakashi muttered.

"300. Come here baby," Anko purred.

"That was fast," Genma muttered.

"350," Sakura yelled.

"400," Anko yelled louder.

"500," Sakura offered while glaring at Anko.

"650," Anko said a broad grin on her face.

"750," Sakura offered. "Hands off old bat. He's mine."

"800," Anko retaliated. "And who're you calling old, Diaper girl."

"1000," a third party yelled.

Kakashi hysterically searched the crowd for a woman with a man's voice. Seemed that the person Gai was standing with was holding up her number. Seemed Gai had yelled the bid and she was holding her bat up. This would be even worse than going to Anko. If this woman won him he'd be spending the evening with Gai. On the bright side was that Anko did seem happy with this bid and sat back down. Apparently she couldn't afford to bid any higher. Kakashi looked at Sakura who was looking back. He nodded that she had his permission to bid higher.

"1050," Sakura said a little unsure of much funds Kakashi actually had.

"1100," Gai yelled again.

"1150," Sakura said a little louder, her eyes on Kakashi.

"1200," Gai persisted.

"1250," Sakura offered, her eyes still on Kakashi and she could tell that this little competition was getting to be a little expensive. They had probably reached their limit.

Genma looked at Kakashi and smiled. Just this once he would do the man this pleasure of letting him go to Sakura. He'd be getting three dates of this anyways, so he was feeling generous. "1250! Going once."

"1500!!!" Gai yelled.

" Does no one bid higher than 1250?"

"Yes me!" Gai yelled. "1500."

"1250 going twice," Genma said.

"1500!!!," Gai yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And sold," Genma yelled. "To Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi sighed in relief. For a brief moment he thought that Genma was going to sell him to Gai. Luckily Genma wasn't that cruel. Now it simply felt like Kakashi had died and gone to heaven, if was just so wonderful.

Gai rushed up the stage, his face red from fury. "I was clearly the highest bidder," he said. "So why did you give it to Sakura?"

"Gai," Genma said, batting his eyelashes in a non-manly kind of way. "This auction is for women to buy men. You are clearly not a woman."

Genma looked past Gai at Sakura. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come get your man."

Sakura smiled. Her man indeed!

**Thanks for reading. Hope this chapter was well worth the wait. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. In the meantime R&R please.**

**Next chapter: The sweetest jerk ever**


	3. The sweetest jerk ever

**A quick heads-up; This chapter will mainly feature Gai and Genma, Shizune and TenTen and Lee and Neji. It is a KakaSaku story, but this is needed for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The sweetest jerk ever

"Don't think that this is the end," Gai said to himself. "Oh no… I won't stop here."

"Give it a rest Gai," Genma said. "Look at how happy they are together."

"They just think that they're happy," Gai spat. "They're not happy. They seem happy, because they feel happy, but they're really not happy."

Genma frowned his brow. There was no getting through to this man. He wasn't making any sense at all. Still, he had managed to score three dates with three beautiful women… So… Who really cared about Gai and his misguided ideas of who Sakura should be with. She and Kakashi seemed pretty happy together. Nothing wrong there.

The auction had been a complete success. Every man had been sold and the funding for the new hospital wing was complete, they even had a little reserve funding. Now to give Shizune the good news too. In order to get what Tsunade wanted, Shizune had just have to sacrifice one evening of her life to go out with Genma. Tsunade was the Hokage after all, so she would simply order Shizune to go out with Genma.

"Shizune," Tsunade called when the room was nearly empty except for Genma and a few others. "In order to make this auction a huge success, I had to promise Genma a date with you."

"But Lady Tsunade…"

"No buts," Tsunade interrupted. "Think of it as a mission. You're doing your village a great service with this. Think off all the little children that we can help in the new hospital wing."

Shizune made a face that held only one question. 'Why me?' But an order was an order and Tsunade was mighty scary when she was pissed off. It would be better for Shizune's overall health not to piss the Hokage off. Life was cruel. This whole ordeal had just one bright side. Genma really had a nice ass.

Gai was fidgeting. While he was stuck entertaining this woman, Lee was crying his heart out somewhere. The poor boy had been rejected by his one true love. Oh the hardships he had to overcome at his delicate age. How could life be this hard on his youthful student. It wasn't fair. And then his teammate had abandoned him as well. How could TenTen do that to him. They had been such a good team, yet when push came to shove she wasn't around to help Lee out. He would have to have a serious talk with that girl when he saw her again.

One way or another, he had to protect his student. There just had to be a way to make Sakura realize that Lee was the one for her, not his eternal rival. Kakashi was spoiling her youthfulness. This match was just wrong. Lee was perfect for her and Gai would make sure that she knew this too.

On the other side of Konoha, Neji let out a relieved sigh. "For a moment there I thought was being sold to that woman," he said. "Thanks TenTen for sparing me."

"You're both welcome," she said, smiling at her two teammates.

"This is much better," Lee agreed. "Now we can do some team bonding."

"So where to?" TenTen asked.

"It's my treat," Neji said. "So how about we go to Korean BBQ?"

"Sounds excellent," Lee exclaimed.

"Korean BBQ it is," Neji said, holding his arm out so TenTen could hold on to it.

"Thank you," she chirped and they were on their way.

Back at the auction site Shizune groaned. She really didn't want to go on a date with Genma, but she also didn't want to put this off. The man was annoying and she'd just have to grid her teeth and bear it. Slowly, she walked over to Genma. This was an absolute nightmare.

"Genma," Shizune said.

"Yes," Genma responded, unable to keep his smirk from reaching his voice.

"Tsunade told me about the agreement," she said. "Ready to go?"

"I've already prepared something for this evening," Genma said, holding out his hand for Shizune to take. She looked at him through narrowed eyes, but took his hand eventually.

It felt a little awkward walking down the street holding hands with Genma. He was definitely not her usual type of man. Shizune liked to really be romanced. Genma was more someone to party with. A drinking buddy. He didn't know romance even if it hit him in the face.

Shizune was pretty familiar with this part of town. Her favorite restaurant slash teahouse lay in this district. They had the prettiest inner garden, decorated with countless, different kinds of flowers in all colors of the rainbow. The cherry tree in the middle of the garden looked so beautiful this time of year when it was in full bloom. Everyone of the chambers around the garden had screens that would let you see the garden, but people who were in the garden could not look into the chamber. Completely privacy. But Shizune knew Genma wouldn't take her there. Too expensive, not his style and too girly for a man to go to.

"Say where are you taking me?" Shizune asked, curiosity taking over.

"Uhm what's it called again," Genma asked himself as he dug around in his pocket. "I have their business card here somewhere…"

Shizune waited anxiously for a while and was considering searching Genma herself. The suspense was killing her, but ebbed away the moment she saw the pink and green business card. She could hardly believe it.

"It's called Kusabana," Genma said reading it off the card. "Supposed to be a real popular place. I had to make a reservation weeks ago."

"You knew I'd come with you?" Shizune said.

"Nah I didn't," Genma admitted. "I've just been hoping for the opportunity and it presented itself when Tsunade…"

"When Lady Tsunade what?"

"She promised me this date if I made sure that Hatake and Haruno were paired up at the auction," Genma said cautiously. "They're really cute together."

"Agreed, but you say Lady Tsunade was behind all this?" Shizune asked.

"I think a bet with Jiraiya may be involved," Genma said and he stopped to look Shizune in the eyes. "But I was the one who won the jackpot."

'Maybe he's not so bad after all', Shizune thought as she smiled at the complement and tugged on Genma's hand.

Korean BBQ wasn't exactly TenTen's idea of romance, but at least she got to spend some time with Neji. The stoic Hyuuga prodigy also had a soft side. Sitting there in that booth, with Lee sitting across, made romance far beyond TenTen's reach, but this was nice too. Lee seemed content with TenTen buying him instead of Sakura and Neji was happy not to be bought by some hormonal teenage girl. It was a win-win situation.

Lee kept on talking about his new training schedule that Gai had set up for him. Not the most interesting subject, but their teammate was just so passionate about his training. Still, TenTen had to swallow her yawns. Neji remained silent, but it almost seemed like he was listening. He hadn't moved a muscle since Lee began talking about training, till he moved his right hand to hold TenTen's. A blush flared to life in her cheeks, but she didn't dare to look at Neji.

"Are you alright TenTen?" Lee asked. "You look like you're getting a fever."

"I'm fine Lee," TenTen answered quickly, not wanting this moment to be over. "You were saying about that technique.."

"Gai-sensei wants to teach me something completely new," Lee continued. "He says it's an important lesson in life."

"Really?" TenTen asked, though she wasn't really interested.

"He says that he'll teach me how to woe a woman," Lee said. "Not sure how that will help me in battle, but Gai-sensei knows best."

Neji nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard Gai's plans for Lee. Seemed he had caught wind of the ongoing relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. Not that Neji really cared about such things, but this wasn't really any of their business. Shinobi had relative short lives. If being together made those two happy then they should be together. But that was Neji's point of view. Not everyone would agree with him though.

Lee seemed a little clueless in TenTen's eyes. She knew why Gai wanted Lee to learn how to deal with women. Gai obviously didn't like Kakashi being with Sakura. But Sakura had no interest in Lee. At least no romantic interest.

"Say Lee," TenTen said. "You know Sakura's seeing Kakashi right?"

Lee nodded, his expression serious.

"What do you think of them?" TenTen asked. "As a couple."

"As long as Sakura's happy," Lee said, making a fist. "I am happy."

Gai-sensei had been so wrong about Lee. The entire time all Lee truly desired was Sakura's happiness. Someday there'd be a girl for him, just not now. They finished their meal and made their way home. Lee was closest and they said their goodbyes. Neji insisted on walking TenTen home, though it wasn't really needed.

At TenTen's front door, she hesitated. They hadn't really been on a date, so she had no right to expect anything. She fidgeted with her keys a little, trying to draw the moment out a little. "I had a nice time," she said softly.

"Me too," Neji said. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," TenTen said.

Neji said his goodbyes and left. No goodnight kiss. To say that TenTen was disappointed would be an understatement. But at least Neji had said that they'd go out again sometime. That was at least something. In the past he would've never agreed to this. She was making some progress. Slowly but surely, she'd win Neji's heart.

Elsewhere in Konoha Gai was getting increasingly annoyed with the woman that had purchased him. She was wasting his time. Wasting his precious time making him paint her toenails and making her tea. This was a nightmare. He could only picture Lee's tear stricken face after watching Sakura buy Kakashi instead of him. His poor student.

But no matter how Gai pleaded, this woman wanted to keep him till midnight. Apparently she was too busy prettying herself up. Or, having Gai making her pretty. Everything so she'd look good for Genma. That traitor, he had sold Kakashi while clearly Gai was the winner of the auction. He'd have to have a man-to-man conversation with Genma and explain to him the importance of keeping the youth, youthful.

First thing first. He had to survive this night. Now that was a real challenge. After this night he'd make Sakura see that only one boy was the right man for her. He'd teach her that Lee was that man.

Genma had proved to be quite the gentleman if he wanted to be. He had taken Shizune to her favorite restaurant, and paid for dinner. Afterwards they had taken a walk, which ended at Hokage mountain. All the way at the top, they could overlook the village. The light shone brightly in the night sky. "It's time," Genma said.

"For what?" Shizune asked.

"I called in a favor," Genma answered.

After a short moment, all the lights in Konoha went out, except for the hospital, since it had an emergency power generator. There was complete darkness till several tiny rockets shot into the sky. Shizune immediately realized that it was fireworks. 'He really is the sweetest jerk I know,' she thought as they watched the fireworks together.

**That's it for now. Next chapter: The abduction of Sakura Haruno**


	4. The abduction of Sakura Haruno

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I rewrote this chapter at least four times till I was remotely satisfied. I'm still not pleased, but it is the best/ longest version of this chapter IMO. Also, things like work, social life, etc got in the way of updating sooner. I hope you guys like the chapter. R&R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The abduction of Sakura Haruno

It had already been over an hour since Sakura had won Kakashi at the auction. Though she felt like she'd been cheated by Genma. He deliberately let her win after she had practically emptied her wallet. He had no intention of letting Gai-sensei win Kakashi. Still it had been a good way to raise money for the new hospital wing.

And now she was walking beside Kakashi, towards what seemed like the route to the lake. His face was blank as usual and Sakura wondered what he had planned for her, and if he had planned anything at all. In the distance she saw several torches lit up the road towards a wooden deck with a rowboat lying next to it in the water.

Kakashi helped her wordlessly into the boat, taking the seat opposite of her and started rowing. It seemed awfully stupid to Sakura why they'd use a rowboat since they could both walk on water. But the normality of this date made her feel warm inside. He was actually trying to take her on a real date.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped rowing. "Look up," he said.

The words hadn't even left his mouth and the village went dark. A moment later fireworks were set off, lighting up the night sky in bright colors. Sakura stared openmouthed at the display of light and colors that she didn't even notice Kakashi moving over to sit next to her. Once the fireworks stopped and lights went back on Sakura looked at Kakashi, smiling. Kakashi pulled out a small box and gave it to Sakura. "I know this isn't exactly how this is done, but we've been doing things in the wrong order from the beginning," he said as he saw Sakura stare at the content of the small box.

"Kakashi it's beautiful," she said feeling very moved by this small gift.

Inside the box was a ring. The ring itself was gold and small diamond was on top of it. She took the ring and put it on her right hand. This really made it official, now the whole world could see that she was married. Kakashi smiled at the reaction and he wasn't even surprised when she threw herself in his arms. "I didn't get you anything," Sakura whispered.

Kakashi shook his head, but he didn't explain what he meant. He just never was the kind of man to talk about feelings. But this date was not what Sakura had expected, it was so out of character for Kakashi. Why would he even bother going on a date with a woman he was already married to?

This was not how she had thought her life would turn out. The ideas she had about romance, about love, about marriage seemed to have been turned upside down. All of this just because of one mission, which was a fake mission to begin with. Normally things didn't go as planned, but this was ridiculous.

Step one: Fall in love

Step two: Get married

Step three: Whatever the hell comes after that

Okay so this wasn't how she had planned things, she was married to the one man people said would never get married. He was hers and obviously very serious about being with her. Could things be any more perfect? Still there was thing one little thing that kept nagging her. He still hadn't said it. That annoying three word phrase. "I love you." Was that really so hard to say? Apparently it was since Kakashi still hadn't told her once how he felt about her. Sure they lived together, shared their lives had sex, but he just wouldn't say it. It was driving her out of her mind. Why wouldn't he say it? Why didn't she just ask him to it? She wouldn't ask him, because it was stupid to worry about such trivial things, when she had just gotten this beautiful ring from him. He did love her and she knew he loved her, but just once she wanted to hear him speak those words that meant so much to her.

Gai groaned when he was finally free from that annoying woman. All he heard her yapping about that evening was how lucky she was to score a date with Genma. That guy irritated him more than Kakashi ever could. And now he had wasted his valuable time servicing that woman instead of getting Sakura to realize that she actually loves Lee. Poor Lee was probably crying somewhere in a ditch, thinking about ending his life.

He wasn't about to give up! There had to be some way to get Sakura away from Kakashi, so she'd go through some sort of Kakashi detox program. Gai stopped in the middle of the street as the idea hit him. Sakura and Kakashi needed some time apart, that way they'd realize that they were completely wrong for each other. A mean giggle filled the deserted street as Gai worked out the details in his head. No better plan had ever been thought of as the idea he had. He'd kidnap Sakura and drill her in youthful love. Of course he'd also have to try to find out how Kakashi did it. How did that lecherous old rival of his got Sakura to make the mistake of marrying him? Was it the sharingan? Or maybe something even more sinister? There really was no point in pondering about it now. First he had to get home and get everything in motion. Operation "save Sakura" was now in motion.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she heard an annoying bleeping sound. Her arm felt around the nightstand till she hit something hard, making it stop bleeping. A sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled to the warm body lying next to her. It was far too early to be getting up, and as she was about to drift back off to sleep a groggy voice, not her own, spoke. "Don't you have to be at the hospital today?"

Again, Sakura's eyes opened. The covers fell off of her as she jumped out of bed. In record time, she had showered, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and got dressed. She was out the door before Kakashi had even opened his eyes.

The streets were empty as most people still slept at this time of day. Unfortunately Sakura was not one of those people. She had things like work dictating her life. She was almost at her destination when she heard a groan. It sounded like someone was in pain. She listened for a while, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. It seemed like the sound was coming from an alley to her left. "Someone there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here."

Sakura went into the alley and the last thing she saw was a green arm grabbing her….

Neji wasn't usually a man to panic. No he was always the embodiment of restraint, calm and unrelenting in the face of danger. Except when he woke up in a strange bed, with a woman and not remembering how he got there. Second he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes and when he looked around they laid scattered over the floor. His keen eyes also noticed the photo of team Guy, finally explaining who the woman next to him without him even looking at her once. Slowly the memories of the previous night returned.

He remembered leaving Korean BBQ with TenTen. He had offered to walk her home and she had accepted. After getting to TenTen's place he had wanted to leave when she invited him in for a nightcap and so they had a few drinks. Judging by the pounding of his head it had been more than a few, but he couldn't quite recall how much he drank. After a few drinks the conversation changed from happy friendship moments to talking about love. Somewhere over the course of the evening he let slip a little of his thoughts regarding his only female teammate. Although he had never said it out loud, he did have strong feelings for her. He just couldn't decide what label to put on those feelings.

There was something fascinating about watching TenTen sleep so peaceful. This was actually one of the few times he had seen her outside of being a shinobi. Of course he'd been invited hundreds of times to join her and Lee for some team-bonding, but he had always declined. Training together and going on mission was as far as he went with team-bonding. He'd always kept his distance, but apparently he'd broken his own rules the previous night. Being in a relationship with a teammate brought along a lot of unnecessary emotional attachment, that could even cloud his judgment.

He couldn't help but want this. Even if his brain shouted from the inside that this was a terrible idea, another part of him desperately wanted this. Emotions were a useless thing for a shinobi. Yet, he couldn't find the willpower to fight this feeling. His hand softly stroked TenTen's hair and he finally realized why Sakura had looked so happy those last few weeks.

The room was dark and smelled damp, like a basement. She still felt a bit light headed. Her hands were tied to the chair she was sitting, her feet were bound together. The memory of the alley came back to her and she knew some dumbass had abducted her.

"You're finally awake," a very familiar voice said.

"Gai-sensei?"

"I'm not Gai-sensei."

"Really?" Sakura asked playing dumb. "Because you do sound like him."

"Well I´m not him," Gai said

"Okay," Sakura answered. "So what do you want."

"I would like to know what you were thinking when you married Kakashi Hatake."

"Nothing."

"That's obvious," Gai said through gritted teeth. "How did he convince you to marry him?"

"He didn't need to."

"What's that?"

"I thought everyone already knew," Sakura said. "Tsunade _switched_ the real marriage certificates with the fake ones. We didn't really have a choice in the matter. She did this."

"But why?" Gai asked sounding both disappointed and confused.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I will do that."

After those words Gai disappeared.

"He could've untied me first," Sakura muttered as she gathered her chakra to break her bonds.

Kakashi muttered something when he heard pounding on the door. "Just a minute."

At the door was Ino, with a look of both excitement and worry on her face. "Hey Kakashi-sensei," she said. "Is Sakura here?"

"She left for the hospital hours ago."

"Well she's not there," Ino said. "I came here looking for her."

Kakashi grabbed his keys of the table next to the front door. Outside he summoned Pakkun to help find Sakura. He led Kakashi and Ino down the route Sakura usually took till he got to the alley. "That's weird," Pakkun said. "It seems like she took a left here and I also smell Gai."

"New target," Kakashi said. "Find Gai."

Seemed the man had been all over the village. Pakkun just couldn't get a clear picture of where the man was heading. After a long while Kakashi saw something green flash by and decided to chase that whilst letting Pakkun keep tracking the way he had been.

Gai had always been fast, but Kakashi didn't want him to know he was being followed. At some point he was just going around in circles so Kakashi decided to confront. "Gai," he yelled.

"I'm not Gai-sensei," Lee said.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Lee said. "He was supposed to help me train, but he didn't show up so I'm doing a short warm-up. Want to join me Kakashi-sensei?"

"No thanks," Kakashi said. "I have to find Gai."

"I'll help you look."

At the Hokage tower, Gai barged into Tsunade's office. "What is it this time Gai? Is the training program for new students not hard enough?"

"Why oh why!" Gai whined.

"Why what?"

"Why did you marry Kakashi and Sakura?"

"It was an accident," Tsunade said innocently.

"But now he's tainted Lee's love."

"Tainted," Tsunade repeated. "You make it sound like Sakura was a saint and Kakashi the devil."

"That's exactly what I mean," Gai said. "How could you do this to your own student? Have you no heart?"

Tsunade lay a hand on her chest right on the spot where she could easily feel her heart beating. "Still there," she concluded. "And to take away some of your worries… Sakura can always file for a divorce."

"But she's been brainwashed."

"Really?" Tsunade asked sarcastically. "I'd say Kakashi's been brainwashed by her not the other way around."

"This is no time for jokes," Gai said. "I'm serious."

"You're over thinking things," Tsunade said. "But I will have a word with my apprentice if it'll make you feel better."

Sakura broke the ropes that held her in place and got up. It took her some searching the walls till she found a light switch and turned it on. She was indeed in a basement. There were some canned goods in there and freezer. The stairs were in the middle of the basement. She went up only to find the door locked. One kick and the door broke with a loud crack.

She was now standing in a hallway. There were several photos on the wall. Some where Gai was still little and others were his current team was with him. It was naturally considered impolite to snoop around a man's house, but curiosity got the better of Sakura.

In the hallway she took a left, going into what seemed like a storage area next to the kitchen. There was a washing machine, a dryer, another freezer and a laundry basket in this space. Moving along she came into a very simple white kitchen. Unlike what she had expected of Gai's home, it was very light. On the kitchen table, located under a window to her right were fresh flowers and the house was remarkably clean. Finally she came into the living room. Four chairs and a couch stood around a small glass coffeetable some used mugs still stood on said table. A rather large photo caught Sakura's eye. On the photo was Gai with a woman and they were holding each other tightly. The woman in the photo had short black hair and brown eyes. She seemed a little full in the face, but looked generally happy being held by Gai. _I didn't know Gai had a girlfriend._

Her eyes finally rested on a clock ticking on the wall above the TV. She'd been here for hours as it was already past noon and she was supposed to be at the hospital at 6 AM. People were probably looking for her. She was about to make her way to the front door when she heard someone enter the house. For a moment, she froze, then she ducked behind a closet.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out. "Are you here?"

Pakkun took a long sniff. "She's definitely here," the Pug said whilst following his nose.

"I'm here," Sakura called back upon hearing the familiar voice.

There was that look again. She had seen it when she told she loved him and now he was looking at her like that again. Except now there was a little sign of relief in his visible eye. Without saying anything else he walked over, closing his arms around her.

"I'm fine," Sakura said.

"I know."

"Let's get out of here," Sakura said, taking Kakashi's hand and leaving Gai's house, leaving the door open as they moved away from the house.

**That's it. Sorry it isn't longer, but I was totally pissed off with this chapter… R&R. Laterssssss**


End file.
